Nullus-God
by V is for the 5th
Summary: Nico, Will, and a man free of godly blood. And a Owl, but you won't meet him for a while. Caution: Heavy on Humor and Plot. Not so much on Romance...yet. Hopefully we get somewhere with that. Rated M for Language, situations, and eventually sex(probably, lots of teasing anyways)
1. Meetings

**A/N: So this is my first FanF in a while. It'll probably never be finshed. It will probably contain Yaoi, as in Male X Male, as in 2 guys fucking in case the past two comments didn't tip ya off. Not yet, but It'll probably happen.  
>And Please, please feel free to Review, feed back is appreciated and I will respond to it in the next chapter.<strong>

Nico POV:  
>He hated it when he had to go get the new half-blood. Why him, one of the most anti-social and Monster attracting half bloods around. It just didn't make sense to him. But, Will wanted someone to come with him, and volunteered Nico.<br>_Will...That..._  
>Nico didn't even know. He definitely felt for Will, but he couldn't gauge it. His mind went up in a rainbow of feelings whenever he thought about him.<br>Nico chastised himself, Will was just friendly.  
>Maybe a bit too friendly.<br>Nico couldn't tell, he had such a hard time with people as it was, that someone like Will just kinda made him...  
><em>*moan*<em>  
><em>Wait, what?<em> Nico Suddenly looked up from his thoughts as they rode in the car with Nico's silent driver, to see that Will had passed out in the back seat and was drooling, letting out a little moan with each breath.  
>Nico Studied him, wondering what he was dreaming about, when the car lurched to a stop and Will woke up with wide eyes.<br>"Dis Immortales, the hell was that?" He said looking around, wiping the saliva off his face.  
>Nico couldn't decide if that was cute or disgusting. He then chastised himself for even considering the first option as he looked outside to see why they had stopped.<br>"Wow..." Will said bewildered.  
>Nico had to agree, what were the odds they'd run into (thank the gods not literally) the demigod they were looking for on their way to find him. But Will's next comment made him retract his agreement.<br>"...he's...kinda sexy..this is the guy? Can't be he looks...well look at him, there is no way he hasn't been claimed before now!"  
>"I know I'd claim him..."<br>Nico pretended to not hear that last part as he flushed pink, as he stepped out the car.  
>But even he had to admit, it was surprising. He just looked so...mature.<br>Not that he looked old, no, Nico had read up, the guy was around 16, but he looked like he could pass for anywhere between 20-40, and the grey roots of his otherwise jet black hair didn't help.  
>As Nico stepped closer, he saw that it was really more of a silver color, not quite the natural grey you get from age. He also saw the Saytr on his shoulder as he cocked his head at Nico in a almost childlike way, but Nico could see in his eyes he was calculating and studying Nico. When their eyes met, Nico was surprised to find that, for a brief moment, the eyes had a softness to them, a odd gleam to them as the watched Nico.<br>Nico briefly flinched away, though he didn't know why. He just kinda got..flustered. _This is stupid_ he thought _I'm the king of ghosts, I've went through Tartarus, why would I flinch to some demigod who's probably never even seen a monster_  
>Nevertheless, He had, and the person stepped forward as Will stepped out as well.<br>"Hi there, is this..."The stranger Demigod looked down at the satyr in his arms, obviously trying to think of something to call it "I...Can't say whether it's a faun or a satyr, hell, some myths I've read have centaurs that look a bit like this one. Either way, are you hear to take him, he seems quite injured, and I can't honestly say I'm well versed in goat/horse/furry things anatomy." He said, and Nico didn't know how to react. He had been told that this demigod was new, but he knew what fauns, satyrs and centaurs were. It could just be that he was well brushed in Myths, but...why?  
>Nico cleared his throat and nodded for Will to take the Saytr, though the weight looked to be a bit much on Will, considering the Satyr looked like Coach hedge and a small foot ball team had been fused together. Quite honestly, Nico couldn't help but stare speechlessly at the stranger who had carried the immense satyr, on one arm, no less. Nico decided to not take this one lightly.<br>He put on his best Ghost King voice"Are you the demigod this satyr was escorting to the camp?"  
>The stranger nodded, but his face seemed conflicted about it. "well, I am who he was escorting, and it IS true he thought I was a demigod but..."<br>Nico Raised a eyebrow _is he in denial about it, even knowing about the old myths?_  
>"But I know both my parents, even got the DNA test, and ontop of that I'm not the part of some legacy either."<br>Nico stared at him confused. _Okay, so you know about gods and demigods, even about legacies, and you can still see the Satyr. Somehow this equals not a demigod? _Nico had heard of humans sometimes being able to see through the mist, but never of one being mistaken for a demigod.  
>He cleared his throat again, noticing both that he was doing that a lot, and also that he hated being confused.<br>Especially by such a cute person.  
>Nico could only shake his head trying to get rid of the thought. <em>There is a time and a place, this is neither, nor are we finding either<em> he thought to himself.  
>The man smirked a bit to himself as he watched Nico, making Nico wonder if he knew what he was thinking. The heat in his face probably didn't help him out.<br>"So why did the satyr say you have a scent and start taking you to Camp Half-Blood?" Nico asked, with a honest curiosity.  
>He smirked again, and raised his hand "I think that I may have deceived him a bit." he said, when his hand burst into flames, then morphed into a rainbow of colors, then turned to ice.<br>Nico almost fainted.  
>Almost.<br>As he sighed he heard Will behind him ohh and aww as nico thought to himself _This is going to be a interesting day._


	2. His Power

Will POV:  
>Will felt sorry for Nico.<br>He could of been sleeping in his bunk if not for Will.  
>But will didn't want to go alone, and so he asked Nico to join him.<br>He never expected him to come, but to his surprise, it happened.  
>He was so happy he stayed up all night, by the time they got in the car he was so tired that he passed out on the way there.<br>And then he got woken up by the car stopping.  
>And then he let his thoughts wonder.<br>It wasn't his fault! He didn't mean to say everything he said, but it just kinda came out. He couldn't help it, something about being with Nico made him...  
>so much more open.<br>He regretted it all now, he knew it wasn't his fault, but he still felt a little guilty.  
>On the way back, they decided to get to know him, though he never gave his name out, stating "Names have power, and I'm already at the disadvantage of not being half a god."<br>But it turned out he was a massive flirt.  
>And he was openly Bi.<br>And he kept hitting on them both.  
>Nico seemed to get him to stop messing with him after about the 3rd time he had said something to him and Nico, once again, had simply blushed and looked away.<br>Which meant all the flirting now got streamlined to Will.  
>Will was never all that closed about anything, and it wasn't some guarded secret he was gay, but he also didn't flaunt it around. Most people assumed and didn't bother saying anything, which was fine by Will, it was less awkward then explaining it, because it always lead to more and more questions.<br>Still, he was pretty sure one of the reasons Nico was so closed off was because of Nico's own tastes, which were a bit more confirmed now that a attractive, flirty, and smart guy was paying him attention.  
>Will was actually kinda glad, this was someone he could talk to, without fear of getting annoying questions, or in his case with Nico, misjudging.<br>But by the gods, why was he so open about it.  
>The second that Nico stopped trying to look tough (which he did surprisingly well for someone with rosy cheeks) the guy had a complete 180 from making sure he was a good distance to straight up flirting with them. He wasn't bothered by the bleeding Goat man in the back that Will was healing (he was actually done, the satyr had stabilized, but he didn't want to get in the seat next to the stranger, so he made it look like he was still doing stuff), nor by Nico's Zombie Chauffeur (in fact he was mildly intrigued and listened with a tad too much intensity while Nico tried to explain, making Nico practically try and jump out the car to get away.<br>It was just Eerie. The guy swapped moods so fast, one second hitting on you with terrible(or worse, good) jokes, then asking about myths, then asking personal questions, the listening so intently it was like he was trying to hear your heartbeat and looking so intently he could burn a hole through your chest.  
>Will sighed as the guy kept cracking jokes, some hitting a tad too close to home, some so far out there will couldn't help but smile. As he looked up from his "work" he saw even Nico had a small smile, and was still pink in the cheeks. Though the stranger seemed to of given up on both, now just speaking almost to himself. Infact, when Will responded to one he was a bit jarred, though only for a moment.<br>"Sorry" he said "So used to talking to myself, I ramble on and on without really knowing what I'm saying myself. Used to getting ignored, I guess, a bit odd for me to be questioned, which is why I started cracking jokes..." he said, looking down. "It's just that I don't do well with people, so my first instinct is to entertain them with the first thing to come to mind until they leave me alone. It's so much that I don't want to talk, more like I've never been good at it.." he said, taking a sudden interest in his shoes. Will felt bad for him, but couldn't find himself relating. To him, it seemed so bizarre, why try to interest people to get them to leave you alone?  
>But he could see how Nico's face changed.<br>Nico suddenly perked up a tad, and looked at the stranger with a look of almost longing, and Will couldn't help but feel a tad...jealous, for one, but also sad for the both of them. He then looked back down as the Satyr as he kicked the chair, causing the guy to jump, and that was the end of that conversation.

Nothing else really interesting happened, they got out at Camp Half-Blood and waited for Nico to send his Chauffeur away. Then they looked to the stranger "well I guess this is where it'll be decided, if you can step past the barrier, we'll know if your a demi-god or not." Will said, not knowing whether or not he actually wanted him to be one, and then felt guilty about it.  
>The guy stepped forward, and pressed against the barrier, and didn't pass, causing Will to sigh happily in his head, then chastise himself for being rude. But as he stepped forward, his jaw dropped as the guy started to literally rip open a hole in the barrier and step through proudly, making a small gap with his fingers at first but then yanking it open, then tossing it to the side, blue sparks forming where the barrier was being opened before he stepped forward and cracked his neck as the entire thing started to dissipate. Nico had also stopped in his tracks and looked even paler then usual, as the stranger turned around and smiled.<br>"I might have gone a tad overboard..." He said with a cocky look but also a bit of a blush and maybe even a tad of shame. Nico was practially fainting and Will couldn't get his jaw off the ground, and by the time they had even started to compose themselves Chiron, Percy, Annabeth, and Clarisse all came storming up looking ready to battle, causing the stranger to get a bit antsy and hid behind Nico, much to his dismay. Will didn't blame him, Chiron looked ready to fill him with arrows and Clarisse looked ready to skewer him(more then she does everyone). If it weren't for Annabeth, there was no real telling what might of happened. Will was still trying to compose himself, but it went something like this:  
>Chiron: Halt, intruder, step out from behind Nico di Angelo.<br>(Will briefly heard the stranger say "really, black angel is your name, and your the son of Hades?", but he wasn't sure)  
>As Clarisse stepped forward she leveled her spear dead at Nico, causing him to instinctively grab his sword(Will had to admit he was surprised sometimes at how Nico could stare her down) before she snorted "get out the way, bone bag, before I skewer you both!"<br>Annabeth then stepped forward, placing a hand on her spear and lowering it slightly "whoa Clarisse, let's at least let them explain, we owe that at least to Nico and Will."  
>Will heard Nico let out a sigh and then Will's jaw dropped again as Nico judo flipped the stranger over his shoulder and stepped on his throat, ducking down to his ear and whispering something Will couldn't quite make out then he stood again and explained what had happened.<br>When he finished, he didn't know who looked more shocked, Chiron, Annabeth(Will noted Percy had simply looked confused the whole time) or the stranger himself.  
>Chiron then asked Nico to politely remove his foot from their guests throat and then took the stranger and galloped off with him, leaving them all dumbstruck.<br>Annabeth was the first to speak "Did Chiron just drag someone through the grass and too the big house or am I still just in shock as to what happened..?"  
>Clarisse smiled "Guess ya don't know everything wise girl, but for once I have to say I am just as confused."<br>Will Noted Nico hadn't really done much of anything after Chiron took off, though he had noticed the little half step he had made when Chiron had left, almost as if wanted to go with.


	3. My Feelings

Nico POV:  
>Nico had to admit, while he hated his flirting(and hated himself more for liking it a little), he had already started to connect with the poor guy. He had seen the look of shock on his face when he ripped open the barrier. Nico knew what it was like to feel challenged, and then under estimate the damage you could do. He knew what it was like to misjudge and go overboard. And Nico could relate with how the guy didn't really have a connection with people, he understood why he was so intrigued with everything, and why he would ramble. Listening to him(which Nico was kinda ashamed about having done, but he didn't know why) when he was just talking reminded him of how he often thought.<br>Nico now felt guilty that he had allowed Chiron to just drag him off, none of the others seemed to notice, but while he was being taken the stranger had a pleading look on his face "save me, I'm scared" and Nico had wanted to run off after.  
>Now all he could do is stand there and try not to cry or show any emotion. He told Will and Percy they should take the Satyr somewhere safe, and when they were gone he just fell down and buried his face in his knees.<br>"Hey, bone bag, what's got you so down, you weren't so sad and mopey when your stood between me and him, and sure as hell not when you judo flipped him over your shoulder." Clarisse said poking him with the blunt side of her spear, and Nico almost looked up as he nearly smiled, but he had already started crying, and even he didn't know why.  
><em>You don't owe him anything, and Chiron won't hurt him. You don't have a reason to cry. Besides, you told him he'd be fine...we didn't lie about that...<em>  
>But he knew he didn't have any control. He felt like he was little again, and Percy had just come back with news of his sister. So helpless. He had considered shadow jumping away, but in his current state he wasn't sure he could will himself to become solid again.<br>He heard Annabeth whisper something to Clarisse and he could practically hear her face pale. Clarisse then sighed and stomped pff "Alright, but this is the last time Wise Girl."  
>Nico looked up curiously at Annabeth, not caring if she could see him cry."what'd you say to her?"<br>Annabeth shook her head and sat down next to him and hugged him "it doesn't matter. What's wrong with you, you look like you just had a flashback to Tartarus."  
>Nico wanted to talk to her, he had always felt he could trust Annabeth, even back when he was crushing on Percy and didn't know how to deal with it. But this was something even he didn't know what was up.<br>He was so angry inside about this all now, _One guy flirts a bit and you connect for a minute and then you break down when...when..  
><em>Even in his own thoughts, for some reason he couldn't think about any of this with logic. He was emotional, and while he knew that Annabeth was probably the only one he could say anything too, he just..couldn't.  
>Annabeth looked down at him with pity "okay, you don't have to say anything, but what are you feeling? If the last quest taught me anything, it's that logic and reason aren't always the solution. Sometimes your gut has the answers."<br>Nico looked up, surprised "wow wise girl, your the last one I'd expect to say that, you've been spending too much time with Piper."  
>Annabeth's face flushed and she smacked him playfully "And you haven't been spending enough time with me. Or Percy. Or Jason. Or anyone."<br>Nico looked down a bit "I-I have too..." he said also a little flustered, internally glad the conversation had gone askew.  
>Annabeth smiled "I'm just teasing. So who was that guy?"<br>Nico looked up half way between a laugh and a sob "how bad would it seem if I said I didn't even get his name?"  
>Annabeth smiled a small bit and wrapped her arm around him squeezing comforting him "Hey I helped Percy and he was asleep when I did it, so no judgement from me."<br>Nico smile and bit and wiped his face off, finally starting to control himself again "thanks Annabeth, I don't know what happened, but when he looked at me while Chiron Dragged him away...his eyes..I just..couldn't cope with the way he looked at me, being unable to do anything about it..." he looked down again "I couldn't even say anything..."  
>Annabeth wanted to help Nico, but wasn't sure how. She was almost amazed at how much he was saying as it was, let alone about a stranger. But she could relate to him, she had had similar feelings when she met Percy at first, and he wasn't even awake at the time(though she would never let him know that). She stood up, and Nico looked up after her, taking her hand as she offered it and she smiled to him "Let's go see what trouble your boyfriend is getting into with Chiron." Nico Blushed so red Annabeth breezily wondered if he was related to a certain festive Reindeer. Nevertheless, as Nico chocked out words she could only assume were supposed to mean "He is not my Boyfriend" she dragged him down to the big house to see what Chiron was doing. When they heard swords clanging from inside, Nico got worried and skittish, until Annabeth pointed out they were probably just training.<br>Nico Hoped so.  
>He also hated himself for both how he felt and how he had dealt with it, though having talked to Annabeth calmed him down and he didn't mind actually, though he could only pray to all the gods he knew that no one, especially Will or the stranger himself, ever found out.<br>But he Trusted Annabeth. He just hoped Percy didn't find out.  
>Oh by the gods, please not Percy. Then the whole camp may know by tommorow, with that boys mouth.<br>He braced himself and opened the door, bewildered by what he saw.


	4. The Big House

**A/N: Sorry about having no new chapters out, but I got 3 chapters out on the first day so...yeah.  
><strong>**Also, sorry if I'm bad at portraying Will, I've been rereading a bit and figure he might be a tad off here.  
><strong>**Well, enjoy! It's FanF anyways.  
>Oh, and Happy new years! ^u^<strong>

Shawn POV  
>Being dragged sucked.<br>Metaphorically? Sucks.  
>Literally? A bit worse.<br>By a horse man running about 20 MPH downhill? Terrible.  
><em>Still not the low point of my day either <em>Shawn thought to himself.  
>In 24 hours, he had gone from the geeky kid who made people laugh to the guy being dragged around the ground by a horse-man.<br>_Centaur_ he chided himself _No need to be racist to him, he has feelings too _he thought, looking up at the look on the Centaur's face.  
>"Is your name Chiron?" He asked in all honesty, forcing down his terror and panic for a moment.<br>The Centaur stopped in front of a large house and nodded at him "I am, are you familiar with the Greek Myths then?"  
>He laughed a bit, and Chiron was taken aback for a moment "Sorry but yeah, though I don't think anyone knows every version of every myth... But I study it a bit in my free time, and I play a game called Mythomagic too."<br>If he didn't think he was going crazy already, he differently thought so after he heard Chiron let out a brief chuckle.  
>"Well in case you hadn't put 2 and 2 together, the Greek Myths are real."<br>"Naw, I thought this was a bad acid trip" Shawn said sarcastically, the only response from Chiron was dropping him on the floor.  
>"Don't make light the situation, you destroyed the protection the Golden Fleece AND Athena Pathenos had around this camp. I don't even know if half the magics around here still work because of that..." Chiron sighed and stepped inside the large building "come in the Big House with me"<br>Shawn laughed a bit inwardly."aptly named.."  
>Then he saw the look in the Centaur's eyes and he got up and followed<br>"Did you have to drag me?" Shawn asked rubbing his ass  
>Chiron eyes narrowed on him. "I wasn't putting you on my back and I wasn't gonna let you walk."<br>"Point taken." Shawn said sighing "so what did you bring me here for?"  
>"to see if you really weren't a DemiGod."<br>Shawn stared at him for a moment trying to translate "Half-god? I mean I know that one kid was the child of Hades, but is EVERYONE a demi-god here?"  
>Chiron shook his head "We have one mortal, our Oracle, Ms. Dare and a handful of nature spirits. A few monsters in the woods."<br>"You have a oracle named Dare?"  
>A smile pulled on Chiron's lips "The Irony is not lost on me. However the more I look at you, the more I wonder if you really are a Demigod."<br>"I'm not! I know my parents, and even had a DNA test to prove it..."  
>"This may come as a shock but that could be the Mist."<br>"Because a little morning fog is gonna rewrite how DNA works? Yeah, this is DEFINITELY a bad Acid trip." Shawn said growing frustrated.  
>"Not mist with a little m, capital M, Mist, it's the magical veil between humans and monsters."<br>"Well if I was half a god I don't think the veil would do much now would it? Wouldn't it be null because the whole godly thing?"  
>"Even gods can be affected by the Mist, and you overestimate how godly Demigods are."<br>"No, I'd wager it's about half godly." He said, a harsh tone to his voice.  
>Chiron almost smiles again, and then sighs "You should take things more seriously."<br>Shawn huffed and grumbles looking away. "so how can you tell if I'm a demigod?"  
>"Short of stabbing you with celestial bronze? not much actually. I suppose we could contact your parents"<br>"Well considering my room was destroyed by a chimera this morning I think they may be a tad...concerned for me."  
>Chiron's eyes widened "You fought the Chimera? And you're trying to tell me your not a demigod."<br>"Well, not THE Chimera, but A chimera." Shawn said looking away. "And I didn't go toe to claw with it, I just kinda killed it..."  
>Chiron's eyes narrowed "How?" he said in a lower tone.<br>Shawn felt embarrassed "i..I kinda can't remember, it woke me up coming from the window, the next thing I knew I was trying to find my way up to New York with a half-conscious satyr on my shoulder."  
>"And where were you at the time?"<br>"Umm...well, North Carolina..."  
>He could tell Chiron was surprised. He didn't blame him. To have anyone walk from North Carolina to New York was kinda surprising. then again, Shawn felt that there weren't many things that would be able to destroy the protection this valley has like he had.<br>Just then, the blonde girl from the hill and Nico came through the door. Shawn saw Nico's face and instantly felt bad, he'd made Nico cry, or at least start to. He had tried to..connect, it was almost like he was trying to graft his consciousness to Nico's while he was being dragged away. With the aura of the centaur, what was going on, and Nico's look of almost horror, he was terrified as to what was happening. He felt that he had made Nico worry more like that. It wasn't a good feeling.  
>Chiron looked up to Nico "Where did you pick him up?"<br>Nico seemed surprised but regained his composure "j-just on the border of New Jersey. I simply went down the road I was told to find him..."  
>Chiron nodded, distracted. "it was the best path to Delaware, where we got the Iris message from..." He looked to Shawn "you walked the 500-ish miles from NC to NY? In a day?"(<strong>AN: According to Google maps, it is 508 miles from North Carolina to New York<strong>)  
>"well, I walked to Delaware, then the satyr sent the message, then I kept walking to jersy, where I got picked up..time was kinda fluid during all that, I was lost in my thoughts." Shawn said suddenly becoming very interested in the floor.<br>Chiron sighed "Hopefully your just a son of Hermes..." As Shawn started to protest, he raised a hand. "I suppose for now you can either sleep in the big house, or find a cabin to rest in, with it's members approval of course."  
>Shawn looked to Nico with pleading eyes, and Nico shifted a bit uncomfortably with a small blush on his cheeks "a-alright, but just...no flirting with me, alright?"<br>Shawn nodded happily hugging Nico, who looked like he wanted to melt into the floor, both from embarrassment and the heat those bright red cheeks must of given off. "n-none of that either!" he said flustered.  
><em>This might not be so bad after all<em> Shawn thought, putting down Nico and instantly asking for a tour.


	5. Our Kiss

**Smut chapter! XD now that I have your attention I will tell you that there will be no smut in this chapter.  
>OR WILL THERE?!<br>*shrugs* I dunno, maybe. read and find out =P**

Shawn POV:  
>Shawn was having fun.<br>Nico was slowly turning into a tomato (Not that he had anything to do with that ^u^) but Shawn didn't mind, he looked better with some color to his skin. Shawn could tell that his skin was once olive colored, but Nico had seemed to of paled at some point. Shawn was a little saddened by that, he liked the olive color that returned a bit whenever he blushed.  
>Nico flushed and turned away mid-sentence and Shawn noticed he had been staring, and then he laughed as he realized he had a large grin on his face, causing Nico to become even more flustered.<br>He was slowly growing more and more fond of Nico as time passed. Truth be told, he had been a bit intimidated by him at first, but now Shawn couldn't help but tease the poor boy.  
>Plus, Shawn was glad to see Nico's aura go up like a kaleidoscope whenever he blushed, he could see bits of orange(Annoyance), a lot of Indigo(Embarrassment) and a couple flecks of pink(Shawn had seen this mean several things, but he decided to let it rest on happiness).<br>He decided to keep his aura seeing to himself, at least for now. Always good to know how people feel, not always good to let them know you could literally peer into their souls _on accident_.  
>Of course, he could also read minds and poke around in peoples memories, but that required a bit of concentration and a bond with the person in question. He couldn't just look up and go <em>So THAT's your life story? cool.<em> No, not normally anyways. He'd never done it before anyways...  
>Shawn's thoughts wondered some more as Nico guided him around the camp, explaining things. Shawn stored the knowledge, even asked a few questions, but that was secondary to him. He was paying attention, but he was also in deep thought.<br>Thus, he was a tad surprised when Nico asked "What are you thinking about so hard?"  
>Shawn shook his head "Just considering some things. Not everyday you hear gods exist."<br>Nico considered this (Shawn could tell by the change in color) then said "I suppose not..." The silence grew awkward before Nico's aura flashed orange(and pink, but maybe that was just wishful thinking) "Would you stop staring at me like that please?" he said flustered(Shawn now decided to change his perception of orange to mean flustered.) and Shawn smiled a bit and apologized.  
>"Sorry, but it'd such a shame to take my eyes off a cutie like you." At this point Shawn was just teasing him, though he had a sneaking suspicion Nico was taking this a tad bit more seriously then expected, based of the shade of his cheeks...and ears, <em>how cute<em> Shawn thought _never met someone who really did that before_.  
>"Any redder and I think Rudolph will get jealous, Nico." Shawn could tell Nico was angry, but the red sliver in his aura wasn't what he was aiming for. <em>What does this pink mean? <em>he thought to himself _every time I pick on him it glows just a tad brighter...wait.._  
>After Nico had stopped promising to kill him Shawn asked "Nico are you gay?".<br>The silence hung on the air.  
>Shawn watched as Nico's aura exploded in color, mainly a dark shade of yellowish orange(panic Shawn would later guess) but with so many other colors passing by that Shawn began to wonder if Aura's could spark forest fires.<br>Finally, the boy answered with a wavering voice "N-n-no no of co-"he seemed to catch his breath here "-course not..."  
>Shawn had been so busy with the aura he hadn't noticed Nico had a different sort of blush. Normally he would of shut up but for some reason Shawn decided to say "yeah, because straight guys always get hot and bothered at being picked on. Annoyed, yes, embarrassed, yes, awkward, yeah, but not really do they tend to get flustered like you do." Shawn let Nico's eyes finish dilating before saying "you can't tell me you haven't at least thought of it."<br>For a moment Shawn thought Nico would faint,but then Nico suddenly put on a brave face and said "yeah, I am, you wanna do something about it?!"  
>Shawn could see without even looking at(in? It's weird to describe how you see someones aura, like colors that radiate from them, but you can see color just fine, the colors you see are a bit like impression) Nico's aura to know he was worried, scared, but he was more then most definitely surprised to see lust pop up in his aura.<br>As with all of the most primal feelings (anger, lust, joy, etc.) it's impression color was always the same. Anger was red, joy was white, and lust was always a very _very_ hot shade of pink, not the same as the pink from earlier, but much more red, though still definitely red(as always, Shawn had issues describing auras).  
>Shawn himself was surprised,(he actually was kinda wondering what his own aura looked like right about now) and what he did shocked them both.<br>He kissed Nico.  
>Not the kind kiss you give your parents, or the fleeting kind with friendsfamily. It wasn't drawn out or tender like one done with love.  
>It wasn't lingering, Shawn knew that holding the kiss would stir too many emotions, rile both their lusts up too much, but there was a definite savagery, hungriness to it.<br>When Shawn broke it, Nico's lips seemed to try and follow him, and then Nico did the thing Shawn had expected him to do when he asked if Nico was gay.  
>Nico bolted.<br>Shawn didn't blame him. He couldn't. Sure, Nico had returned it and even seemed to enjoy it, but Shawn knew he had just taken advantage of Nico's flash of lust.  
>Of course he'd be confused, a flurry of emotions running through him. Shawn simply hoped that letting him sort those out himself was the right thing to do.<br>He sighed and headed back to Nico's cabin. He didn't think Nico would go there.  
>He wrote a brief note and plopped down in the first bunk he found.<br>He was passed out before he even hit the mattress.

**AN: Enjoy some bonus I didn't feel like waiting for the next chapter to do.**

Nico POV:  
>Dammit. Dammit dammit damn it all to Hades.<br>He shouldn't of asked that..."what ya gonna do about it?"..Nico felt like he had personally asked for that kiss.  
>The worst part?<br>He had enjoyed it, had tried to pull him back in for more.  
><em>I still don't even have his name yet! <em>Nico thought bitterly, cursing some more as he stared at the water.  
><em>Why me? <em>Nico wondered. What had he done to deserve this? First there was Will, who, while the two had yet to even touch the subject, he felt guilty about right now.  
>Then there was how much this random guy had done in a day.<br>It was worse then with Percy. At least with Percy it was a hopeless crush. Now there was someone who pushed the right buttons, and _wanted_ to push them.  
>But the worst part by far was how much he <em>looked <em>like Percy.  
>Oh sure, he had the grey roots, and his hair was much longer then Percy's(his hair covered the majority of his face and at first seemed messy like Percy's, but was really just curly) and he wasn't quite as muscular,plus he didn't radiate power. Their eyes were different, the stranger's being a blue so light it bordered on being grey.<br>But if you saw a picture of the 2 of them next to each other you might believe they were related.  
>He was dark haired, tall and lean, had a decent tan(he was still Caucasian by all means but he was far from pasty) and was funny, had a calm feel to him like Percy did.<br>Nico felt terrible.  
>He knew he was crying.<br>He felt that a couple of people would probably see.  
>He didn't care.<br>When Nico had calmed himself, he got up and walked back to his cabin.  
><em>You've got to be fucking with me<em> he thought.  
>He had fallen asleep in Nico's bunk.<br>Nico sighed and picked up the paper next to his bunk and began to read.

* * *

><p><em>Hi Nico!<br>_First of, sorry if this is your bunk.  
>Second off...sorry for..you know...<br>I feel bad for doing that to you.  
>Well, I liked it,quite a bit really. not gonna lie.<br>But I think you know what I mean.  
>Hopefully.<br>Otherwise this may make a bad situation worse.  
>But maybe it'll bring some good.<br>Or not.  
>I should stop wasting so much space saying stuff like that.<br>I'll run out of paper.  
>Well, I don't expect you to go right back to talking to me.<br>This is more then likely going to lead to awkwardness no matter what.  
>There are a couple roads this could lead to.<br>Some veer into the murky waters of a relationship(Even I don't know how I feel about that).  
>Some veer to the outright hatred of me(I kinda feel like I deserve that).<br>Some Veer to friendship(yeah, unlikely, but this is the one I hope happens most)  
>Some Veer into directions I'll never understand unless they happen.<br>Some I won't understand if they DO.  
>But that remains to be seen, and it's doubtful it'll be so black and white.<br>I'm running out of thoughts(at least ones I can manage/say here)  
>Just know I am confused to.<br>Yes, all of that was to explain I am confused.  
>I know, I'm weird.<br>Hopefully you'll find that endearing.  
>If not, I'm not to attached to this place.<br>I might go check out Camp Jupiter.  
>But for now...<br>I guess I'll just say...  
>I want to wake up with you in my arms.<p>

_Sincerely yours(_if you want me to be)  
><em>Shawn.<em>

_P.S. I know that last line seems creepy.I just couldn't think of a better way to say it.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Nico read it and reread it, do to his dyslexia that took some time.<br>Shawn was his name.  
>Nico thought of what to do.<br>Then he thought of what he _wanted_ to do.  
>Then he blushed.<br>Finally, do to not wanting to sleep in anyone's bunk but his, and the last line of the note, he crawled in the bunk with Shawn.  
><em>I know I'm going to dread waking up like this <em>he thought as he closed his eyes and snuggled into Shawn.

He had to admit, he was kind of enjoying the warmth.  
>Just, not that of it that was spreading between his legs.<br>He blushed and prayed(figuratively, he was hoping no one was watching this, especially gods) that Shawn wouldn't notice as he drifted to sleep.


	6. Before His Arrival(Pt 1)

**AN: Finally getting back to the Will part of the story...  
>Yeah I know you guys probably want to hear more about Shawn and Nico's snuggle time but this is a story about Will as well.<br>Oh, and I know this chapter is really late but school's been a bitch, and I've been having personal issues, so the series may be on Hiatus for a while. Sorry.**

Will PoV:  
>Will sighed, getting out of the medical tent. The satyr had internal injures he had spent all night closing.<br>He looked up and sighed, noticing it was already morning. Though he was glad to of helped the satyr and got to talking with Percy, and it was finally confirmed.  
>Nico was gay, and used to have a crush on Percy.<br>Will felt elated, he'd been waiting for some confirmation, he knew Nico liked him and he definitely wanted to ask Nico out, but until now he had no way of being sure.  
>Now that he was sure, he could go and start making his move on Nico.<br>He smiled to himself. _If I had known this sooner I'd of done it while I had him trapped.  
><em>_Useless to ponder now though _he mused _just gonna have to bide my time.  
><em>He sighed, looking up. _Still too early for him to be awake, and no point in waking him up. I don't want to go to sleep._ Will went and ended up watching some satyrs and campers playing some early morning volleyball.  
>His mind wasn't on the game he was watching, he layed down in the grass thinking back to a few weeks ago.<p>

_Flashback_:  
>He smiled as Nico agreed to 3 days rest.<br>He stretched and thought of things that he could do to keep Nico entertained but not jeopardize his health anymore.  
>He watched as Nico ran off to go talk to someone. Will couldn't tell, but he guessed Percy seeing as he saw Annabeth.<br>Will briefly recalled healing her poisoned shoulder back in the battle for Olympus. He had been rather drained from that.  
>He sighed, wondering what Nico had to talk to him about. He figured he could ask Percy later, calling in the favor of saving Annabeth.<br>Nico came trotting back over and Will picked him up, bridal style, walking back to Nico's cabin, earning him a yip in his ear.  
>"P-put me down Will I can walk" Nico said squirming trying to get out of Will's grasp, once more shocked by Will's strength.<br>"Nope," Will said smiling down at his blushing friend "3 days of bed-rest at your cabin, your only physical activities will be supervised by me."  
>"you're lucky I didn't make it a full week Nico"<br>Nico flushed harder and pouted in Will's arms.  
><em>So cute<em> Will thought happily. _Gonna have to be careful not to do too much these next 3 days _he giggled to himself, making Nico squirm more.  
>He put Nico down in his bedcoffin thing, deciding that had to be fixed within these next 3 days.  
>"good thing your cabin's empty, wouldn't want others bothering your rest. Speaking of lucky for being alone, strip."Will said calmly turning around stretching and making a mental list of things to get, hearing Nico make a weird sound behind him between a yelp and a growl.<br>"Excuse me?" The son of Hades said glaring at Will, who locked eyes with him.  
>"I said for you to strip, you can move that much, for now, unless you really want me to do it for ya." will said smirking at Nico who blushed something fierce. Will rolled his eyes and sighed "it's best I get a fully body Exam now so we know what to focus on and what'll deal with itself."<br>Nico seemed to be doing his best impression of a tomato, but took off his shirt and pants, his fingers looped around his breifs as he seemed to debate about that.  
>Will laughed "Nico you can keep that on if you think you should. but you should also tell me if ya think anything is wrong down there."<br>Nico somehow managed to turn a darker shade of red and curled up into a small ball pulling some covers over him.  
>Will halfway sighed and halfway laughed. "Nico I need to see ya if so I can examine ya, otherwise you just stripped for nothing."<br>He heard Nico Let out a long and slow breath then lean back covering his briefs in his hands, making will laugh a bit, but he went on to examine Nico anyways, ignoring the nakedness of Nico. As much as he enjoyed the view, now was the time to do some work. He gave Nico a light massage as he examined his state, noting a couple scars from his years of adventures. Nico relaxed at some point and moved to be more loose, and by the time Will had done a full body exam Nico had fallen asleep. Will noted how cute he was, then went off to collect supplies for his work and food for Nico.

He came back, and noticed Nico was awake but buried under covers now, and he glared at Will "You could of given me something to stay warm"  
>Will laughed and apologized "My mind was on other things." Will noticed Nico was still not clothed again but decided not to mention it, putting Nico's clothes in a pile out of view.<br>Will walked over to Nico who looked nervous and shy, so Will made a joke to break the ice.  
>It was a poor joke to use then, in hindsight.<br>"Okay, so now I just need your briefs to finish the examination and we can get started."  
>Nico's eyes widened "you said-"<br>"well Making sure won't hurt right?"Will said, sure Nico would say no at this point.  
>Instead, he flushed and pulled his boxers from under the blankets and tossed them away.<br>"Y-You can feel but that's it...an-and no stroking...and...d-don't look" Nico said, blushing furiously.  
>Will's first thought was to say it was a joke, but decided against and sighed clearing his own thoughts and slipping a hand under the covers with Nico, groping around to find his crotch, Nico getting very tense and looking away.<br>Will found his target and did his work quickly, making sure Nico was healthy downstairs trying to think only about his work.  
>He was certainly a son of the BIG 3 but will didn't have time to think of that.<br>He flipped Nico and worked on his ass now, hoping he wasn't getting a boner himself when he noticed Nico squirm as he was been massaged again and as Will Briefly checked his prostate, and he could tell Nico was biting his tongue.  
><em>Not the time to think about why he has to move for anything he may or may not have, your done now Will, get your hands off of and out of the boys ass.<em>  
>Will pulled away and turned quickly as Nico let out a deep sigh and Will tossed Nico a fresh set of clothes, looking pointedly away.<br>After that, Will sat Healing Nico the rest of the night until curfew where he had to rush back to his own cabin telling Nico to get lots of rest.

**End Night 1**


	7. Before His Arrival(Pt2)

**Sorry for the long wait, between my OWN love life and school I've been busy. Oh, and Happy Valentines Day to you all (A bit early but still) BTW, some reviews would be nice you guys, can't know what my audience wants to happen if you guys don't tell me.**

**Start day 2  
><strong>**Will POV:**  
>Will woke up early that morning. He decided he should take a shower. A long, cold Shower.<br>He got up and headed to the bath house, hoping it was empty this early in the morning, and hoping no one saw his awkward shuffle.  
><em>Had to dream about Nico didn't you? You'd better hope no one sees you like this Will. <em>He chastised himself, making it to the showers and sighing as it was empty.  
><em>Just a quick rinse, in and out, nice and cold wake up call. <em>He thought, noting he should get a full shower later when his cabin had it's turn.  
>He stripped down and turned on the water to it's coldest setting, then sighed loudly as the cold stinging water hit him. He stood there for a while, letting the feeling over ride him before turning off the water and toweling off, grabbing his clothes and starting to put them on when he heard a surprised voice say "S-sorry Will I thought it was my cabins slot!"<br>Will looked up and saw Nico, halfway stripping halfway getting clothed stumble out as Will blushed wondering what Nico saw before chasing him "no no Nico it's your cabins time"  
>Nico pulled a odd face as Will stumbled over himself getting clothed quickly.<br>"then what are you in here for...why are you...naked?" Will noted the odd tone to the last word and the light blush on Nico's cheeks.  
>"I umm...had a..you know, dirty dream and was trying to cool off..." Will trailed off not looking to Nico before a thought struck him "What are you doing out of bed!?"<br>Nico sighed "What, I can't even get a shower after...y..yes...yester...well, you know.." Nico got very fidgety and looks pointedly away now and Will feels a bit sad, though he's not sure if it's because he felt guilty or hurt at Nico's reaction to it.  
><em>Oh we both know he's straight, of course he'd want to try and avoid talking about that. <em>Will tried to reason with himself.  
>He cleared his throat "oh, uhh, right, but right back to bed, I have to keep a closer eye on you" he said somewhat detached from himself but got his bearing again "doctor's orders" he said with his normal smile as Nico rolled his eyes and undressed walking past Will and tossing Will's underwear at his head. "you almost forgot something." Will chocked up a little at Nico's cold tone but let out a laugh and walked out getting fully dressed and waited outside the bathhouse with a towel draped over his head as he sighed to himself, rethinking all his bad decisions in his life.<p>

A few minutes later, Nico walks out drying himself off with a somewhat stony look on his face. "So can I walk to my cabin or is even that not allowed?"  
>Will, feeling hurt from Nico's general tone, simply nodded "you can walk to and fro I suppose" he said glumly.<br>Nico's face softens and he sighs "listen, I'm only gonna say this once and you never heard in the first place, but at the moment I'm not in a state to deal with my emotions so I'll have to be cold for a bit, okay?"  
>Will perked up a bit and nods <em>so you feel things for me? <em>_oh, by the gods he probably thinks I'm a rapist or a creeper now, stupid will! _will chastised himself a little more as he started up and walked with Nico back to his cabin.

When they arrived, Nico looked to Will and let out a slow breath "so I can keep my clothes today right?" Will chuckled a bit and said "Sadly yeah can't strip ya today" he said with a wink as he turned and looked around. "I'll be right back, I need some supplies from my cabin."

**Nico POV:  
><strong>Nico sighed as Will rushed out and he sat on his bed, finally managing to tame his thoughts. _Okay, Will didn't mean to do anything yesterday, strictly professional. I accidentally caught him nude, but that was his fault. No reason to explode, no reason to break down, calm down, tame your thoughts, be still. _Nico meditated like this for a while before Will came back, with a bit more of a spring to his step the before.  
>"So what supplies did you end up getting? Medicinal stuffs?" Nico asked <em>I should know what weird stuff you stick into me this time<em> he said, blushing inwardly from the thought of it.  
>Will nodded "just a bunch of stuff you wouldn't really care about, nothing too major." Will said, and Nico grew self conscious under the blonde's gaze.<br>"Can you not stare so hard at me?" he asked, shifting awkwardly.  
>Will let out a small laugh "sorry but I have to keep a eye on you, make sure you don't go running off again." He said, stretching placing the bag next to Nico's Coffin-bunk-thingy. "How can you stand sleeping in that?"<br>Nico laughed a little "I'm getting it changed soon, but I didn't design the interior." Will nods and gestures to the coffin again "well, take off your shirt and lie face down. I'm gonna do that "medicinal stuffs" now." he said laughing a little.  
>Nico rolled his eyes and did as he was told as Will prepared the medicines, and started applying a salve to his back.<br>The rest of the day went on as they calmly talked and Will forced Nico to undergo various medical treatments. as it grew dark Will began to pack up, looking exhausted from his work.  
>Nico looked down ashamed "sorry, this must of drained you, working all day with me..." Will simply laughed "No no I had fun, tomorrow I'll be here to make sure you rest up well and then your free from me." Will left outside taking his stuff as Nico sighed and wondered what tomorrow would be like.<br>Slowly, he drifted to sleep thinking of Will Solace, sun**(-That there is a pun)** of Apollo.  
><strong>End Night 2<strong>


	8. Before His Arrival(Pt3)

**LAST DAY, sucks don't it? I was kinda liking writing a NicoXWill story.  
>BTW, I'll be updating some previous chapters over time, with the help of a certain FaiKazahaya, who's doing a really cool story about Will as a Dragon called Gywillym, so check that out too!<br>Oh, and this has 2 chapters coming out with it,cuz I got writers block and moved on to work on those..so yeah..**

**Nico PoV:  
><strong>Nico had never woken up so energetic before. He felt like he could go do anything, which made him kinda sad that Will had said today he should rest.  
>Will then knocked on the door as Nico grunted and got out the coffin, debating getting dressed(he only sleeps in his underwear most the time when he's alone) but decides that Will's seen it all and he was too bored to get dressed.<br>As he opens the door, Will seems to stop functioning.  
>"uhh..he-hell-herm-ha-hi naked-I MEAN NICO!" he stutters out blushing, as Nico laughs and turns around opening the door for him to come in and walking back to his bunk "hey will, close the door when your in.<br>_I kinda see why he likes teasing, this is funny _Nico thought to himself, getting back under his blankets as Will fumbles with the door. Nico giggles at him "you've seen, and more so, touched all of it, so why so red in the face now Will?" he said giggling.  
>Will flushed and looked away "you didn't have cum stains down your leg then!" he said blushing, as Nico's eyes widened and he blushed as well, tempted to throw something at Will "THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING THERE FOR!?" he screamed at Will who responded "WHY ARE THEY THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?!"<br>Nico flushed and looked away, feeling down his own leg _shit, he's right...eww it's so sticky_ he shook his head and forced his face into the pillow "s-shut up I didn't know, must of had a wet dream..."  
>They awkwardly sat quietly until Will threw a small towel and a full set of new clothes at Nico "clean up and get dressed, I'll be outside for a minute..." he said walking out, not looking at Nico at all, though the tips of his ears were red.<br>Nico Wiped himself off, taking off his ruined briefs and throwing them in his laundry basket, noting he should do his laundry VERY SOON.  
>Nico managed to calm down and get dressed calmly, letting Will back in when he was done, kicking his laundry basket away.<p>

The rest of their day was spent swapping old war stories and the such, they actually(in will's opinion) bonded a bit.  
>Will left happy, noting how much better the day Nico seemed to be doing.<br>his mind wandered and he found himself thinking when Nico had opened the door.

**Will PoV:**  
>End<em> Flashback<em>  
>Will flushed thinking about the last day. nothing had happened but... the morning was enough to make him remember he had stuff to do. He got up and sighed, walking towards Nico's Cabin when he saw Chiron knock on the door. Deciding it was a bad time, he decided to go head off somewhere else, maybe find out where the mystery Demigod from yesterday had gone. Upon hearing he had slept in Nico's cabin, and that he was currently leaving the camp for unknown reasons, he sighed and decided he'd try again tomorrow, going to his cabin and finally getting some rest, a bit sad he didn't get to ask Nico out yet.<br>yet, that is, he smiled as he walked into his cabin, _just a little longer, then I can finally ask Nico out_ he thought to himself, _it's gonna be one hell of a turning point. He'll say yes, right? _Will contemplated it as he sighed and got into his bunk _we'll find out I guess_ he thought happily as he rolled over and finally got some rest.


	9. Our morning

**Shawn POV:  
><strong>_I love waking up like this_ Shawn decided, snuggling into the boy next to him. As he yawned, he saw the boys eyes flutter open and a blush appear on his face, causing Shawn to smile. "Hey there Nico. Surprised to wake up with ya. Any reason why?" he asked happily.  
>"This bunk is my favorite." Nico said looking down<br>Shawn smirked "Sure, that's why." He said snugging to the boy closer. "I'm gonna have to make up for that somehow."  
>"Can't you just buy chocolates and call it a day?" Nico said, making Shawn question what Nico had in mind.<br>"Well, I can buy you chocolates,but I'm not restricted by the camp rules like you. I follow(some) of them, but I'm not technically a camper so i can come and go as I please. So,"He says happily "I can do whatever I wish, how I wish here."  
>Nico lets out a small laugh "like what?"<br>"Like you" he said, whispering into Nico's ear, causing him to groan. "That was a terrible joke."  
>"I thought it was sweet" Shawn said pouting.<br>"You also think telling me to sleep with you via letter is okay, so sorry if your tastes mean little to me" Nico grumbled.  
>"well, that's cause I think your pretty sweet too" Shawn said licking Nico's face, making him blush "I..uhh..um.."<br>Shawn laughs "that one I've been waiting about a month to use."  
>Nico groans and punches Shawn in the chest "Your terrible" Shawn merely laughs in response.<br>They lay in bed for a few more minutes, snuggling a little,not sure how far and in what way the can act with each other before a knock on the door comes. "who's that?" Shawn asks.  
>"Someone who shouldn't see us spooning." Nico crawls out the bunk from under Shawn and runs to the back of the cabin, grabbing clothes and getting dressed "Get the door while I get dressed, pervert."<br>Shawn smiles and goes to the door, opening it enough to see who's outside but not enough that they can see Nico or get in the room "Hello?"  
>Chiron stands at the door and studies Shawn, who merely looks back blankly, yawning a bit "did you only just now wake up? It's 2 in the afternoon."<br>Shawn laughs "I've been up since 10, but I'm only just now getting out of bed."  
>Chiron sighs "there's a special place in Hades for pedophiles."<br>Shawn laughs "I'm sure me sleeping with his son wasn't gonna make him happy no matter when I did it. Besides, I have yet to break any laws in the matter. So, why are you here, just wanna bother me?"  
>Chiron sighs "I have words to give Nico, and in the meantime, the harpies are going to replace his bunks. Which means we need you out until later tonight."<p>

And so, like that, Shawn could no longer hang out with Nico and had to find something else to do. He was tempted to go hang out with Will, but realized Will may not want to talk to him, and he certainly didn't want to explain what happened with Nico to him, so he opted not to. Sighing, he decided to head into town and go find something to do there.  
>Luckily, he had a license, and with some persuading, he got a car as well.<br>Heading into town, he wondered what he could possibly do. He had some money (roughly $300(one doesn't go on a mission to carry strange goat men across the US with no cash)) and he knew he should get something special for Nico (the way he saw it, morning spooning was his present, so he needed something equally good). Sighing in frustration as he wondered what kind of store to walk to even go into, he saw something that peaked his interest.  
>Parking the car, he walked into the store he had found and was surprised by a number of things.<br>1st: the number of monsters and demigods there.  
>2nd:the number he recognized.<br>3rd and lastly: The amount of things he wanted. Badly.  
>Seeing a Dollar to Drachma machine, he walked over to it so that he might be able to get some of these items. "damn, $25=1GD? that's kinda steep don't ya think?" He sighs and looks at the pair of items that caught his interest. "fine, only 10 GD for them both, I can do that." So he bought them, got one wrapped, leaving the other in the case it came and went back to camp, noting that a good 2 hours had passed.<br>_Hope I can find Nico on my way back _he thought to himself.

**Nico POV:  
><strong>Nico sighed as he trudged after Chiron, whose tail flicked as if he was annoyed. Nico sped up to not be behind the horse, remembering a poor joke Percy made once about horse dung and walking behind Chiron. "So, why do you need to talk to me about?"  
>Chiron let out a slow and long breath and stopped in his tracks. "Nico, Shawn needs to sleep somewhere else."<br>Nico stopped as well and his eyes widened "wha, why?"  
>Chiron looked down on Nico "You know it's against camp policy for any two campers to be alone, and it's also against the rules to go out with someone from your cabin."<br>Nico got a little annoyed "well good thing he's not a camper, and we aren't related so the second rule doesn't apply! You didn't care if the Hermes guests went out with Hermes kids!"  
>Chiron merely shrugged "He lives here, and we don't know if he's related to you."<br>Nico huffed and crossed his arms "what's your problem with him?"  
>"Personally? I can't tell what he's thinking and he's too lighthearted. But in this case, other campers may find it unfair what you two are doing. I'm not asking him to stop coming to camp, I'm asking that he sleep in the Big House instead."<br>Nico shook his head "It's his choice, you didn't need to talk to me."  
>Chiron sighed "Nico..."<br>"what?"  
>"Shawn...Is so peculiar. Plus you haven't known him that long. He's mysterious, and he is powerful."<br>"So your saying we can't trust him?"  
>"In a word, yes."<br>Nico resisted his urge to scream and hit Chiron as he turned and simply stomped off.  
>Heading towards the training grounds,he grabs his Stygian Iron Sword and going to town on the dummies, anyone stupid enough to spar, and time became fluid to him, before he knew it, there was a tap on his shoulder while he stabbed viciously at a dummy.<br>Spinning around, he saw Shawn and stopped his sword mid-swing "Shawn..." he squeaked out.  
>"Me." he said calmly, smiling down at Nico.<p>

**Sorry if the stop was sudden, next chapter will be out really fast though.**


	10. Our Spar

**Nico POV:**  
>Nico noticed he had a gift wrapped present in one hand and a large black case slung over his shoulder via a strap. Shawn offered Nico the wrapped gift while setting down the case and opening it "good, you already in the mood for it."<br>Nico looked up at him confused, noting that the gift he was handed said "Open at 9:00 PM", so he figured Shawn was speaking about the case he had.  
>As he opened it, Nico made a small smile, but he was more surprised by the fact Shawn could even get it.<p>

It was a beautiful sword, made of Stygian Iron like Nicos own, but it was very different.  
>It had a small Bronze chain at the end, which was embedded into the handle, which was a light grey leather that seemed to mold itself into a perfect grip for Shawn as he picked it up out the case.<br>Then Guard was a intricate but durable looking thing, making a S shape and being made of gold, most likely Imperial, with Stygian Iron designs running throughout it. It had thin blade at the base of the handle that grew larger the farther out it went, curving back and looking weighted towards the end. Nico assumed it was a slashing weapon for this reason, meant to bring more force then sharpness.  
>Though as Shawn lifted it, it sang through the air, indicating it's sharpness.<br>Nico whistled "Where'd you get that?" Shawn simply smiled and kisses Nicos cheek and says "I have my ways."  
>Nico blushed and hit him in the chest "this is a public area"<br>Shawn sighed and Backed up, spinning the sword in his hand and taking a stance "well, we're gonna find out if it was a worthy Investment."  
>Nico looked at him surprised, while he held no pose he could attribute to any training he'd ever seen, it looked structured and well practiced.<br>"You've done this before?" he asked, studying the stance while shifting into his own.  
>"yeah, me and my big bro used to sword fight all the time, but I haven't since I was 12 so ehh.."<br>Nico laughed "I started about that age, so I may be a bit better then you."  
>Shawn smirks back and shakes his head "I didn't say anything about that."<br>The two clashed swords, Nico, being smaller and used to overpowered, allowed the blade to knock his aside, instead spinning with the force and coming down at Shawn, who merely spun his blade in hand knocking Nico's away, as Shawn cocked his leg up and kicked Nico down to the ground, then uses the movement to swing the blade from his shoulder into the ground right next to Nico's throat, close enough that it hovers only inches above his shoulder, the tip in the ground.  
>Nico's eyes widened, while he wasn't quite as good as Percy he'd always been a great swordsman, and someone who hadn't touched a blade in 5 years had just beat him in under a minute.<br>"when did your brother start sword fighting with you?" Nico asked, bewildered.  
>Shawn thought for a moment "About age 4 or 5, so I had a good 8 or so years of practice."<br>Nico gagged and shook his head "damn, you've fought longer then I have." Shawn simply shrugged offering his hand as he stated "I've never dueled for my life though, and I normally changed weapons every couple of months. My favorites are weapons with weights in the blade's far end. Makes slashing feel more natural."  
>Nico took the hand and stood up, brushing himself off "yeah but you lose out on stabs."<br>Shawn smiled "Actually, it can give them a edge if you know what your doing, but still, to each their own." he looked around and whispered to Nico "why do we have an audience?"

**Shawn PoV:  
><strong>He almost wished he hadn't asked.  
>Nico laughed and shook his head "you did a simple move, but did it very well, so people tend to notice. Besides, I'm probably somewhere in the top 10 swordsmen here."<br>Shawn giggled "sorry, I'm sure you weren't trying too hard."  
>Nico shrugged, though he blushed as well, so Shawn was so sure the answer. He had could tell Nico was embarrassed from his aura, but didn't want to accidentally rub it in so he dropped it.<br>Then Percy walked up.  
>Now, the only thing about Percy that Shawn knew was that A) Nico thought he was cute(or did, once) and that B) he was the best swordsman at camp.<br>So when he heard the name Percy pass through the crowd as the black haired male walked forward, he put 2 and 2 together.  
><em>Kinda creepy how similar our looks are at a glance. <em>Shawn noted the sea green eyes and confirmed that it was Percy. He leveled his blade at him "Wanna Lose that title of best swordsman, friend?" he asked cockily.  
>Percy smirked "I'm a little rusty."<br>"I'm 5 years so."  
>Percy laughed and pulled out a pen, taking off the cap and a bronze blade appeared that he crossed with Shawn's "alright then, let's go."<br>They went through a brief exchange at high speeds, Shawn keeping up barely but Percy getting knocked easily away. Sparks flew as the two started to circle each other. Percy jabbed a feint then slashed from the left in a wide arc, as Shawn moved to block the stab he let the tip of his blade drop as Percy changed to a slash and deflected the cut, Percy's blade sliding down the edge in a shower of sparks as Percy is left wide open, and Shawn steps forward and hits Percy in the gut with his sword hilt, then knees him in the face as he bends over. When Percy stumbles back, Shawn hits Percy's hilt sending the blade flying, then curves the arc of the cut and stops it at Percy's neck.  
>Percy blinks and his jaw drops.<br>Annabeth steps out the crowd and Shawn studies her, only knowing her from the brief moments on the hill and in the Big House. "who are you?" he asks as Annabeth walks forward laughing "i'm seaweed brains girlfriend here." She says ruffling Percy's hair. "Looks like there are 3 people that can best you in sword play." Percy just blushes and lets out a strained laugh "yeah, I guess."  
>Shawn studied their auras, confused. The colors he was getting wasn't like their attitudes at all. Percy was scared and the blonde girl seemed more angry and shocked. He supposed they just didn't want to bear all, hanging out with Nico made him kinda understand that.<br>He sighed and placed the sword on his shoulder stretching "hell of a exercise swinging this thing around though" he said as Chiron galloped over "What's all this commotion about?"  
>Someone in the crowd yelled out "Percy lost a sword fight!"<br>Chiron yelled "what?" He passed through the crowd excited and then the emotion drains from his face as he sees Shawn standing there, smirking and waving lightly "Sup Chiron?"  
>Chiron sighs "You beat Percy? I'm actually surprised by that, but more so that you have your own sword."<br>Shawn smiles "I found a place, don't worry, I paid for it." he said smugly, and Chiron sighs.  
>"I have to speak with you alone."<br>Shawn's smug look faded and he nodded solemnly "Alright, let's go."


	11. Skewed Impressions

**Alright, so not my longest Chapter, but considering I got 3 out yesterday(albeit one of them was even shorter then this one) and I plan on getting another one out tommorow, you guys can deal with it being a little shorter.**

**Nico POV:**

Shawn walked off with Chiron as Nico raised a eyebrow "what are you going to talk to him about?"  
>Chiron sighed "as I said, it's Private."<br>As they walked off, Percy whispered to Annabeth "doesn't Chiron seem off lately?"  
>Annabeth nodded "yeah, he doesn't seem like himself...didn't yesterday either...You don't think that something happened did you?"<br>Percy shrugged "my head's full of seaweed, remember?" Annabeth had a small smile and punched him in the arm "shut up"  
>Nico thought about it. It was true, Chiron was normally kinder, and Nico couldn't help but feel something was off when it came to the centaur.<br>He then realized that Shawn wasn't familiar with Chiron, so if Chiron really was different for whatever reason...  
><em>Shit <em>Nico thought as he started after them.  
>Stepping quickly but quietly as he approached, he got close enough to hear them talking.<br>"So you'd say that Nico loves you?" Nico heard Chiron say, and he blushed a bit.  
>"I'd say it's none of your business." Shawn replied, and Nico heard the edge to his voice, Shawn sounded ready to start brawling.<br>Chiron let out a heavy sigh "Your a difficult one to deal with."  
>"And yet you keep coming to talk to me. Why is that, if I'm such a bother?"<br>Chiron sighed again "Because I can't trust my campers around such a enigma."  
>"Bullshit. You don't give a fuck about that. If you did, you'd of never let me sleep with that boy last night."<br>Nico heard Chiron shift his weight on his Hooves and heard a sort of growl "You sleeping with him is part of the problem"  
>"Like Hell. I haven't seen you once with the aura of a proper person."<br>"I AM half horse you know."  
>"Not what I meant smartass." Nico heard the sound of a blade scrape against the ground and dust move around "Now tell me, who the hell are you?"<br>Chiron seemed to get a bit skittish, and Nico decided enough was enough, jumping from his hiding spot and unsheathing his blade he stepped between the two "Stop, now!" He said, with a good amount of bass in his throat.  
>He leveled his sword at Chiron "now, tell me something to make me trust you, because at the moment I'm siding with Shawn."<br>Chiron laughed nervously "Come on Nico, think of all the training we've done, you can trust me! This is craziness!"  
>Nico sighed "We've never trained Chiron." He stabbed forward as a look of shock came to the impostors face "d-damn it..." it squeaked out as it was absorbed into his blade. Nico sighed and looked to Shawn "How'd you know he was different?"<br>Shawn scratched nervously behind his head "promise to not judge?"  
>Nico raised a eyebrow and gestured for him to go on.<br>"umm..well..I can...kinda..." Shawn stammered out.  
>"Annoy me?" Nico interjected, crossing his arms, getting more and more impatient.<br>Shawn let out a nervous laugh and smiled "No no...well, yes, but not the point." Nico simply cleared his throat and Shawn stopped laughing. "R-right.. Well, the thing is...I can read Auras."  
>Nico nodded "you mentioned it in your conversation with...whatever that was I stabbed. Explain to me what that is."<br>Shawn scuffed the ground on his shoe "well...I can see emotions coming off of people, and, if I focus hard enough, I can read parts and fragments of their minds."  
>Nico shivered inspite of himself. "That's...a little creepy...So, you saw he was being dishonest?"<br>Shawn shook his head "I saw that his emotions were nothing like they should be, all jumbled and random, like he wasn't really feeling anything...It's weird to explain, basically, I see colors on the edges of people, and his kept swirling around and not forming any real colors. Does that make sense?"  
>"No" Nico admitted "But you wouldn't be so bad at explaining something you made up."<br>Shawn let out a breath of releif "Oh thank god I'm not being skewered like he was."  
>Nico smiled "That'll have to wait until I get you in my bunk again" He said winking, as Shawn's jaw dropped and he burst out laughing ""I knew there was a reason I loved you" he said hugging Nico, who blushed and told him to get off.<br>"Sorry.." He said flushing. "So what now?"  
>Nico sighed "We call a war council, we need to find out what happened to Chiron."<p> 


	12. The Council and Me

**So I will try my best to respond to any and all reviews left to me. you don't have to, but I recommend reading them yourselves so we don't end up with one question being asked over and over and over again.  
>Just so you Guest accounts don't feel left out I will respond to reviews here. That way things are answered for all to see and so that guest accounts can get answered as well.<br>Also, I know this one ended abruptly, but I at least it ends on a good note for once.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Review Section:<span>  
>Chad: thanks, and no problem, I just feel like some feedback would be cool.<br>Azilla: thanks, but try and review on the most recent chapter if you can, so I don't accidentally spoil anything for anyone when I respond.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Shawn POV:<p>

I Don't know what comes to your mind when you hear the words "War Council".  
>Probably not a bunch of teenagers chilling around a PingPong table with Cheese Whiz and Diet Pepsi.<br>Nevertheless, Nico kept informing Shawn that this was perfectly normal.  
>Shawn sighed, wondering why he had to be here.<br>"Only cabin leaders can go!"  
>"What happened to 'I don't have to follow the rules'?"<br>Shawn sighed as he leaned against Nico in the chair they were sharing. _At least I can win some arguments_ he thought, cuddling up to him.  
>"We all have our own seats, you should get another one." Nico had said.<br>"Sorry, I don't follow the rules" Shawn had replied before sitting in the chair with him.  
>Shawn giggled at the people reactions to Nico sitting and trying to be authoritative while sitting on someone's lap.<br>Finally, Percy took pity on Nico and said "ALRIGHT, Shut up already!".  
>Nico thanked him and turned to the rest of the campers(as best he could) "So, you guys may notice Chiron isn't here."<br>"Yeah, where is he?" Said a sneaky looking kid from the Hermes cabin.  
>Nico sighed "I kinda stabbed him."<p>

The room went silent.

"Come again?" Percy asked, as Annabeth frowned at Nico.  
>"Nico...I think we need some more context then that" Annabeth said.<br>The rest of the room nodded, except for Beef Cakes(the big girl with the spear that tried to skewer Shawn yesterday, he decided she needed a nickname since He didn't know hers.), who was making a face at Shawn.  
>Shawn smiled back and bucked his Hips into Nico's who was just about to start explaining. Instead, Nico found himself with his face buried into the Ping Pong table and Shawn leaning over him in a position normally reserved for the Bedroom.<br>Shawn smiled at both the groups surprised reactions and at Nico's aura of mixed anger and lust (Shawn made sure to note somewhere in his head to do this again when they were more alone) and he explained it fully.  
>"So basically" Percy summarized after Shawn finished "Chiron wasn't Chiron, so Nico stabbed him. Our problem now is, Where is Chiron?"<br>Shawn nodded and leaned over Nico and whispered in his ear "anything to add?"  
>Nico blushed and headbutted Shawn and sat them both back down. "That's the Long and Short of it." He said, trying to compose himself and glaring down anyone he felt might be judging him.<p>

Of course, that's when the knock came at the door.  
>They all rushed up and mobbed the door. When they opened it, several people were standing there.<br>Standing at the door was a blonde guy in glasses, a pretty girl next to him, and a scrawny kid with singe marks and soot all over him, with a girl in similar attire next to him atop a bronze dragon. "look who we found" the blonde guy said.  
>"Leo!" Several of the campers yelled as they rushed him. Some stories were swapped (Shawn didn't really listen since he had no context for most) before clearing his throat "If your done reuniting over there, We were discussing how to find Chiron?"<br>The group all seemed to become ashamed, aside from the one apparently named Leo who asked "Who's the old guy?"  
>Shawn laughed "I'm only 17 man"<br>Leo cocked a eyebrow "You have grey hairs and you look 30. You a monster or something?"  
>Shawn shrugged "I'm not even a Demi-god, I'm 100% mortal man."<br>Leo got a weird look on his face "So...I'm confused, why are we letting normal mortals in camp now? Last I check we made friends with the Romans, not normal people."  
>Shawn sighed and his hand caught on fire as he shrugged "I wouldn't say I'm too normal."<br>Leo smiled "Cool trick, wanna see mine?" Leo did similarly with his own hand and the two stared each other down.  
>Shawn's fire changed color, then turned into Ice, which he then crushed in his hand causing a small explosion "Care to top that then?"<br>Leo looked impressed but simply leaned over and pointed to Festus "I made him into a suitcase once."  
>Shawn nodded "alright, I'd say that's about as good. Bet you I'm funnier though."<br>Nico groaned.  
>"Oh no way, let's do this"<br>Everyone else groaned.  
>They both laughed and started making jokes.<p>

"Hey, you meet Percy yet? He's cool, bit wet behind the ears though."  
>"You know why Hephaestus never seems to get any love? Because he's lame."<br>"Hey man, at least he's hot."  
>"Man, you must be really good with fire since these are all pretty dry."<br>"Yeah, if your a Naiad."  
>"And you said Percy was wet behind the ears."<br>"Well at least Naiads are better flirts then him."  
>"I got in Nico's bed after one night, how long it take you to get with the girl over there?"<br>"So you like Nico huh? He seems a little dead to me."  
>"At least I don't need a Dragon to compensate for anything."<br>"Well,I'm a hero since I'm a demigod,so since your a normal human you must be a Zero."  
>"oh, funny. your like a hammer, not to sharp."<br>"At least I'm blunt about it" 

They both stopped and looked at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing as everyone around them groaned and complained about the jokes.  
>Shawn looked around at the people and smiled "so how do we know who won?"<br>Leo shrugged "I dunno. Hey guys, who do you think was worse"  
>Everybody in the room: "YOU!"<br>Leo smiled "Unanimous vote, I won."  
>Shawn smiled and snapped sarcastically "Oh darn, they think my jokes were less corny, how sad am I"<br>Leo made a face of mock surprise and they laughed again as Leo wrapped a arm around Shawn "Finally, you guys are holding decent company."


	13. The man of the Mask

**Rawr to all...cuz I felt like being derpy. ^u^  
>Also, your gonna meet another one of my favorite OCs in this chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Review Section:<br>****WiseGirl016: that's the fun of it all, your gonna have to wait and see. Though at the moment it's clearly Nico and Shawn. If that changes...well you'll just have to wait and see now won't ya ^u^  
>LolitaBeauty: I'm glad they served their purpose then.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Nico POV:<br>**Nico never really thought much about castration.

_After what Shawn's been doing today,_ he thought _it may become my new hobby._

Groaning with the rest of the council there, they managed to explain to Leo what had happened when someone mentioned randomly "Aren't we missing a member?"

The room became silent as a head count was made when someone yelled "Where's the Apollo Cabin? Anyone see Will?"  
>"I think he is asleep,after working all day on some satyr" someone else responded.<br>Nico then blinked _oh shit_ he thought _Will...with all that's been happening I forgot._ Nico frowned a little, taking his seat before Shawn could come back over and sit beneath him again, he wondered _Will won't..have any issue with Shawn over this will he? _Nico contemplated it. True that he and Will never really did anything, and while Nico had heard some rumors about Will he wasn't sure if he was as..flamboyant sexually as he was verbally.  
>Nico was snapped from his thoughts as another knock came at the door, followed by what sounded like feathers ruffling.<br>Annabeth being closest, she opened the door and shrieked pulling back as a large man with owl feathers across his body, except for his hands which were talons and his feet which were similar, though more human looking.  
>At first Nico thought it had a grey coat on, when he realized it was simply wrapping it's wings around it's nude body. It made a strange clicking noise with it's beak when it said "And I assumed that the Daughter of Athena would be my best bet for a calm reaction.<br>It bowed to them all and said calmly "I am Acadius the Savant, Bearer of the moon mask." he cocked his head at a somewhat sickening angle and thought for a moment "If any, I suppose I'm a patron of Athena, though I have some ties to Diana as well...Err, Artemis, my apologies."

The room stared at him silently as he straightened and looked back at them, when Nico noticed he had a head of human hair, jet black, pulled back in a pony tail behind a white mask covering his face, with a birds beak fitting perfectly out the mouth area.

Finally, Annabeth spoke up "You're umm...a patron of my mom?"  
>Acadius bent his head in that creepy angle only a owl could manage again and thought "Not directly with her, I'm more a patron to a muti-dimensional being grafting itself to my face in order to interact with our world, but since he has a thing for owl's, I figured Athena would be the closest."<br>Everyone, even Annabeth, seemed to process that for a moment.  
>Finally, Leo responded with "So..your god is the mask on your face?"<br>Acadius opened his beak in a silent laugh and nodded "Something like that, bum deal for us both, seeing as the mask is now grown into my skull." He paused as everyone seemed to study him more and he sighed "If you want, I have a human form, though I wouldn't exactly be clothed."  
>There was some discussion over that "Why not?"<br>"I have no genitalia in this form so I do not need them, and besides, could you imagine finding a shirt for these wings?"  
>Nico laughed a little along with a few other campers and nodded "alright, stay as you are then" Nico said, causing Shawn to yell something indecent that Nico would have to hurt him for later.<br>_Or maybe not, Shawn might like that. _Nico thought  
><em>Or maybe that's why I'd do it <em>He said, blushing at his own thoughts as Acadius cleared his throat.  
>"Anyways, if you could all just calm down for a moment, I happen to know of a certain Greek figure you may be familiar with. Any of you have ties with Chiron the Centaur, son of Cronus and trainer of Achilles?"<br>The room stared at him and then erupted in comments and excitement before Nico saw that Acadius closed his eyes, counted to 10, and then open up his wings sending everyone except Shawn to the wall, flipping the Ping pong table and several cans of Diet Pepsi over.  
>"I take it that you do. Now, I will be removing myself from the premise, I may take this one" he hit Shawn lightly on the side with his wing "And 2 others, preferably of his choosing."<br>Nico immediately stood from the carnage caused by his wings as Shawn booped him lightly on the head "Him and...Well the best way to tell him will be on the way, someone go get the blonde kid from the Apollo cabin." There were some giggles as Shawn rolled his eyes "Alright, stupid statement, most of them are blonde, I meant the consular huh?"  
>He waved them off as Nico sighed watching them leave, then as the room became empty aside from Percy trying to decipher what Acadius said and Annabeth trying to explain, and Acadius talking to Shawn.<br>Walking behind Shawn silently and throwing a punch to the back of the idiots head, he heard Shawn yelp and dodge low rolling across the ground and looking at Nico "The holy hell was that for?"  
>Nico Growled "You NEVER do that again."<br>Shawn cocked his head confused "what I do?"  
>"Ughh" Nico screamed mimicking chocking Shawn "Your a idiot, you know that?"<br>Percy looked as confused as Shawn while Annabeth giggled "We both got grade A seaweed brains, don't we Nico?" she said winking "Though, one night to get into bed with him? slow down a bit next time Nico"  
>Nico flushed and punched Shawn halfheartedly as he stood and growled at him while Acadius stared on in silence, barely moving and not even breathing.<br>Nico found him eerie, he didn't move and his speech seemed unnatural, like it came from behind the mask and not the beak, and he had a certain electricity around him, a hum of power that wasn't unlike Artemis's own.  
>Staring back, Acadius simply blinked at Nico,watching him "Anything you want?"<br>Nico laughed a little "for Shawn to bathe, he smells like sin"  
>Shawn made a offended noise "Hey, you try walking from NC to NJ and see how well you smell!"<br>"Like Death" Nico said, smiling to himself, and Shawn had a small giggle fit over it.  
>"Well, what would a Zero like me have to do for you to keep making jokes like that?"<br>Nico smiled and Acadius interrupted "Shall I take to calling you Zero then?"  
>Shawn shrugged "Sounds cool to me, though I'd rather be Zero for no godly blood then Zero for the reason Leo said."<br>Acadius nodded "okay then." He looked back at Nico "You smell like damp leaves on the forest floor"  
>Nico looked back confused "uhh..thanks I guess?"<br>Acadius shrugged "I was going to say Decomposing Leaves, but you might have taken offense to that"  
>Shawn nodded, walking towards them both "I thought I was the only one who noticed that."<br>Nico frowned "And you didn't mention it because?"  
>Shawn yawned, stretching "Because Will smelled like a summer breeze, Percy like a ocean boat, and Annabeth like a fresh book. I kinda assumed it was a Demi-god thing. And quite frankly, I love your smell."<br>Annabeth frowned at the Shawn and Acadius "you guys smell like monsters." When the both stared at her she fidgeted and laughed "I meant you have a monsters sense of smell, sorry."  
>Will was rushed in by several laughing campers with a confused look and he stopped and looked surprised at Acadius "there really is a giant bird man. And, Nico, you killed Chiron?"<br>Nico sighed "I'll explain, but you me and Shawn have a quest from the 'Bird man'."


	14. His love and the Owl

**Well guys, this is gonna be a messy chapter, and I'm sorry for that, but screw the rulez I has fanfic for ya.  
>Tell me how you guys are liking our new guest, and ask me if you want anything new in the story, kinda making a good bit of it up as I go along, so some input might help rein in the plot a bit.<br>Oh, and I promise to the gods that the story will eventually go back to romance, swear to the gods guys.  
>Also, sorry if the whole Shawn-Zero thing is a bit sloppy, I got so used to calling him Shawn that changing it to Zero is a bit rough, even for me. Just try to keep in mind that Zero=Shawn from now on, and vice versa in case I forget.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Review Section:<span>  
><strong>**FaiKazahaya: thank you, even if you knew it was coming. And yes, Acadius is awesome.  
>Wisegirl016: (just noticed your name is a Annabeth reference too lol nice) Sorry, normally they come out well, I'll try to fix that problem in this and later chapters<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Will PoV:<br>**So Will was a little gripy.  
>Normally, he loved the sun, but after being dragged out his bed and having it blind him made him start to change his mind.<br>Normally, he'd love a reason to go talk to Nico, but when a giant owl man was the reason he should, he became a little less so.  
>Normally, he'd be glad to get out of camp for a bit and go on a quest, but when it's from someone you've met once and someone who apparently slept with Nico (Will was gonna have some words about that) he dragged his feet a bit.<br>So, the normally chipper son of the sun was a bit more gloomy as he was brought into the big house.  
>He first noted the large grey owl man in front of him. "huh, there really is a giant bird man." a thought then occured to him as he went back over what he'd been told "Nico, you stabbed Chiron?"<br>Finally his eyes found the guy from yesterday "AND YOU SLEPT WITH NICO?!"

He had meant for it to come out angry but didn't expect it to come out the way it did.  
>He had meant to simply alert the guy that he was pissed.<br>Instead, Will thought that people in China may have found out.

The guy, apparently now called Zero,sat up with his smile fading a bit, and responded with "for one, I don't know what it matters to you. For another thing, I didn't make him do anything, technically, he slept with me. And thirdly, it wasn't anything sexual." Will looked down, a bit flushing, but still mad.  
>Will, noting the territorial tone in his voice, felt a little hurt "But I-" he was cut off as Acadius papped the both of them in the head with his wings.<br>"You two can decide which is better off with _AFTER _I help you save Chiron."  
>Nico flushed "It's more my choice then theirs, and Will doesn't...he never.." He stops as Acadius simply stares blankly at him from behind the mask.<br>"I. Said. AFTER." Acadius responds, clearly miffed, as Will noted the feathers ruffling themselves up on Acadius's back and wings. Slowly, the large person (who Will had begun to wonder if he could fly with such a solid and heavy looking body) set the feathers back down and let out a slow breath. "Now then" he said, Annabeth and Percy both standing awkwardly off to the side, silent through the ordeal "as it stands, I have information you want to know, and you have nothing of worth to me, so I'd advise we avoid annoying me anymore before I simply up and leave." he says, staring down the group.  
>After he had looked them all down (will had felt uncomfortable with how the eyes had wandered him a little) he nodded and stepped outside, outstretching the large owl wings on his back.<br>Here, Will noticed a few things.  
>1: It was naked.<br>2: It didn't have any genitalia.  
>3: It had a wingspan of at least 10 feet.<br>4: It was only about 6'4", but it's height was so much more then it's girth that it looked taller.  
>5: It had a mask on, and the mask was bone white. Looking closer, Will saw parts of it dipped back into the skull, while others extended into feathers, while some of it looked like a plain porcelain mask.<p>

As Will finished observing the bird-man, he ran through his knowledge of Myths for something that fit.  
>He failed.<p>

Sighing as he finally gave in to the question "So what exactly are you?" Will asked, trying to be polite.  
>The Owl man made a small clicking noise with his beak *I am Acadius the Savant, Bearer of the Moon-Mask."<br>Will cocked a eyebrow "So...your tied Artemis then? What with the whole animal thing, and moon-mask"  
>Acadius sighed and looked back at him, noticing with a churn of his stomach that his head had whipped completely back in about 0 seconds flat, the body not following. "I'm not from the Greek Mythos."<br>"Then wher-"  
>"As far as I know" Acadius interrupted "The Moon-mask and Title of Savant don't have a Mythos."<br>Will sighed as Zero, who was talking about something with Nico, walked out with him. Will felt a pang of emotion as Nico flushed at something Zero said, punching him in the arm lovingly.  
>"You good man?" Percy asked, startling Will. When he settled back in his skin he nodded.<br>"You sure? Cuz if I'd found out Annabeth had ended up in bed with some dude after one night I'd be a little miffed to."  
>Will smiled and shook his head "I just... I was gonna-" Percy nodded and waved Annabeth over "She said she had to tell ya something."<br>As Will rose a eyebrow at Percy, Annabeth came over and softly hugged him. "I'm sorry Will, if I had known at the time I wouldn't of encouraged Nico to go for him..oh gods I just saw how sad the poor guy was, I knew you had a thing for him but at the moment...I just mean I'm sorry, I'm at least partially responsible for all of this."  
>Will nodded, sighing "well, he looks happy. That's something." he stated quietly.<br>Acadius cleared his throat "I'm ready to take the 3 agreed upon. Under optimal conditions, I'd take the blonde girl as well, but she wouldn't go with out the sea-spawn, who would surely get us all killed. Bad enough to have one couple, we really don't have time for two." he stated. "Are you all ready now?" he asked, eyeing Will.  
>As Nico slung a bag over his own shoulder and tossed one to Will, Zero sheathed a strange new sword over his back, bronze chains sliding across it from the handle, growing quite a bit as he smirked to himself, nudging Nico about something then nodding "Yeah, that's it." he said.<br>Acadius nodded, motioning them all closer, he wrapped his wings around the 3 and life melted away.


	15. Minds and Murk

**Alright, so this one is gonna have a weird PoV.  
>Also, along with this, I now have 2 other really cool projects I'm writing on the side. When and what, you'll have to wait and see.<br>You'll understand when you read it...hopefully.  
>While that is part of why this one took so long it is also because I have trobles at home, and because of the weird nature of this chapter.<br>In any case, hope you enjoy! ^u^**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Review Section:<br>...oh... I..didn't get any...no no no it's cool guys it's cool...I'll just...go cry in a corner now...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>They all felt their minds enter a single area, but the area was metaphysical, the area was not a area, it was a construct their minds made so they could perceive what was happening better. In all honesty, even Acadius wasn't quite sure what the "box" was. He only knew that their minds had melded briefly so that the mask may take them elsewhere.<br>_The first to recover from the shock of it all was Zero. He "looked around", not really sure how he could with no body.  
>It was a complex thing.<br>He "reached" out, sensing the area around him would be a better way of describing it, but honestly even that didn't really qualify as what it was.  
>Will and Nico were both still forming, the transition a bit harder for them but Acadius had formed enough to acknowledge him.<br>_So, _Zero thought to him _This...is a bit weird when it goes both ways.  
><em>Acadius gave the impression of smiling and responded _I was wondering if they were similar. So this is how you interact with others minds?  
><em>_On occasion. You seem to have taken an interest in Will. Reason?  
><em>Acadius "shrugged" _Not particularly, and he seems to find me creepy.  
><em>_Most sane people find a person spinning their head completely around as creepy.  
>Fair enough.<br>Perhaps show him your human form, it's certainly more_ attractive.  
>Acadius gave off a annoyed vibe <em>I'd appreciate if you'd stop looking through my thoughts.<br>Sorry, but all of them seem so open. This is simply amplifying a natural ability for me.  
><em>Nico sent out a stray thought to them _Why is everything...jello-y?  
><em>Acadius and Zero both give off a amused feeling _Just how you are seeing it, in reality none of us can see what it really is.  
>Oh...so it's like T<em>_artarus__?  
>A bit, yeah. Only your more likely to be embarrassed then killed.<br>Oh...how so?  
>If you try hard enough you could slip into someone else's thoughts and do all sorts of things, like know what they are thinking and relive past experiences they had.<br>How do you 2 know all this?  
>Acadius has done this before and it's a natural process for me.<br>_Finally, Will sent a thought forward _So you can normally read our thoughts? That kinda creepy.  
><em>Zero "chuckled" and responded _I have to try a bit and only do it with permission. I still get the mood sensing anyways, so I don't need it much.  
>Right,that aura thing. <em>Nico remarked  
>Zero "nodded" and they all drifted there for a moment.<br>Finally they moved for a more secretive conversation with Eachother. Nico and Zero drifted to each other as Acadius offered a conversation to Will, who reluctantly agreed.

_You don't have too, but it is better then simply sitting there. _Acadius said to him, as Will "sighed".  
><em>I was planning on asking Nico out finally. <em>He responded _So I was hoping to get to find out what was up with him and Zero.  
><em> Acadius's feeling went through a brief flourish before he responded _I am sorry to hear that, and they seem to be discussing that now.  
><em>Will studied him _What's wrong, you just felt a lot of things fast_. He asked, concern appearing in his aura._ that, or I understand none of how this works _he grumbled.  
>Acadius gave off the impression of a shrug <em>It's kinda weird to me too. As for the emotions, I have to pick and choose mine, so it's a bit like spinning a revolver.<br>How does that make sense? _The blonde asked.  
><em>Oh, none of it makes sense my boy.<br>_Will scoffed _Now_ you_ sound like Chiron. How much longer.  
><em>_Anywhere from 2 minutes to 2 days, depending on your sense of time. Technically all of this happens in a millisecond.  
><em>_O_h..Will said, confused.

_So _Zero projected to Nico _This is kinda the first time we've talked privately.  
><em>Nico nodded.  
><em>I'm...sorry if I've caused you any complications..<br>_Nico sent him a message of denial _Don't be, even I didn't know what he had had in mind, and either way, i still CHOOSE to get into bed with you.  
><em>_Sadly not in the fun way _Z_ero mused.  
>Don't make me regret the <em>_decision _Nico warned.  
><em>Course not <em>Zero responded _I wouldn't dream of it.  
><em>_So...  
><em>Zero sighed _I'm sorry, I took advantage of you...  
><em>Nico felt crestfallen _What do you mean?  
>I..saw you were confused and decided to take advantage of your emotions...I..I..I cheated to get you to like me<br>_He looked down and then heard a lot of fast pace words, only catching a few _You think in Spanish?  
><em>Nico sighed _Italian, I was born there you know. Anyways, I was going over the information. Apparently I don't have to feel emotions I don't want to at the moment.  
>Yeah, Acadius can do that too. It's a quirk in your aura, more prominent at the moment.<em>

Nico nodded. _Well, in any case, I do like you a bit. You didn't force me to feel anything, more like you just knew how to help certain emotions and...I don't think it's good, but I won't be mad at you because it means you cared enough to want to know what I am feeling for you..  
>I am still curious you know.<br>_Nico sighed _We can discuss this more after Chiron is back._

They all staggered as they were slammed back into their own separate minds, and they looked around. "Ready?" Acadius asked the group.  
>As they all nodded, they looked forward at the massive castle in front of them. "Let's go" he said, opening up his wings and starting off towards it.<p> 


End file.
